


Steel Cold

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Series: The Great Fire [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Awkward Tension, Banter, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bonding, Brotherhood of Steel critical, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kindred Spirits, Loss, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, don't worry i do like danse, trying to stay as close as i can to canon but tweaking it for realism and pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: Though long awaited, warm reunions don't always go as planned.[Takes place during the quest "Reunions"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda lengthy update for you. The discipline I gained from NaNo and a quick dive into old save files helped me sort of revise my timeline and pacing for this fic, and I was struck with more inspiration. (I know, two updates in two weeks? If any of you have followed my other work this seems bizarrely out of character.)

        “Freeze, synth!” Paladin Danse bellowed.

        He took lightning quick aim with his laser rifle and Nora’s coffee mug nearly crashed to the kitchen floor in fright.

        “No, no! It's alright!” She waved her hand frantically. “He's a friend, he's a friend!”

        Nick Valentine stood in the front doorway, rigid and bewildered, with a parcel tucked under his arm. His eyes darted between them, but Danse’s didn’t move off his target.

        “Friend?” Danse echoed.

        “Yes!”

        “Ma'am are you aware this is a Generation 2--”

        “What you think she's blind?” Nick jabbed sharply.

        “Its voice,” Danse said in a startled whisper, “Why does it sound like a man?”

        “Because I am. And lay off the 'it'.”

        “It must be malfuct--”

        “Enough,” Nora interjected like a mother breaking up a fight. “Paladin Danse, this is the detective friend I was telling you about. The man who's been helping me look for my son Shaun.”

        Danse lowered his gun, though he appeared confounded.

        “This... this is the... _man_ ,” he said quietly.

        She thought the soldier would be more relieved that they weren’t under siege by the Institute, but instead looked at Nora like he'd just recieved earthshaking news.

        “Can I come in now?” Nick inquired.

        Nora nodded, hoping the tension would disperse. Nick took the bundle out from under his arm and dropped it gently on her couch. Danse seemed on edge like he half expected there to be a bomb inside.

        “May I speak to you?” Danse asked her.

        He gave Nick a look, a silent request for privacy.

        Nick flicked his hands in the air and slowly sauntered back towards the door.

        “Ma’am, no disrespect, I... understand your _situation_ but that is not a man,” he said in a soft and measured tone.

        “Big talk from a brute in a _onesie_ ,” Nick quipped.

        Danse looked alarmed like he’d never quite been talked back to in such a way. She was surprised too. Nick seemed haughty and boderline confrontational, a side she hadn’t seen from him before.

        “Nick. Please," she sighed, before turning back to Danse. “I’ll spare you the details but he’s much different from the others.”

        “As if I hadn’t noticed,” he muttered, but then straightened up. “No offense to you.”

        “None taken. But you might want to say you’re sorry to _him_.”

        Danse pursed his lips like a child being told to eat his vegetables. “If that is what _you_ wish.”

        “Yes.”

        “Synth,” Danse called.

        Nick didn’t respond, and instead continued staring outside.

        “ _Synth,”_ Danse repeated, firmer. “I wish to speak to you.”

        “Nick?” Nora said softly.

        “What’s that?” Nick glanced at them, feigning ignorance.

        “I apologize for needlessly drawing my weapon on you. I had no idea you... weren’t hostile.”

        Nick met Nora’s eye and she tried to wordlessly implore him not to continue the fight.

        “Well, as far as Brotherhood apologies go, that’s the nicest. Also the _first._ ”

        She noticed the muscles in Danse’s jaw, almost like he was quite literally biting his tongue.

        “Nick and I have a bit of catching up to do,” Nora said. “On the case, and stuff.”

        “I see. Yes. Well your quest is a very important one,” Danse said, turning to her. “Whatever you need, ma’am, the Brotherhood of Steel will provide.”

        “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled.

        “Then I shall take my leave. Until we meet again,” he said with a nod. His eyes shifted to Nick hestiantly, as if debating whether he should even address him at all. “Detective.”

        “Paladin,” Nick said flatly, stepping out of the doorway further into the room so Danse could exit.

        They passed each other in a way that reminded Nora of her childhood cats; each seemingly under the impression that the other would strike. And Nora couldn’t help but wonder how many more times she would have to all but throw herself in front of her new mechanical friend to keep him safe.

        Danse cautiously shut the door behind him, glancing back at her with uncertainty. She gave him a polite wave.

        Nick turned to her, giving a look of near suspicion.

        “OK, that got unexpectedly tense.” Nora grimaced with a nervous laugh.

        “Alright, be square with me--”

        “Danse and I are just friends," she interjected, blushing slightly.

        “What?”

        “I mean, yeah those puppy eyes are cute but--”

        “N-no that's not what I was... asking.”

        She raised her brows. “What's up?”

        He looked at her almost anxiously. “Are you _with_ the Brotherhood?”

        “Oh, no," she answered casually. She had no interest in joining ranks with such a disciplined infantry. “Not really.”

        “Then why was he bummin’ around here?”

        “He's just checking up on me. He was teaching me how to handle energy weapons, after I helped him get some old tech... off of Institute synths," she said with an air of realization. “That's probably why he's so wiggy--”

        “No, hun, it's not,” Nick said in a tone usually reserved for a small child. She blinked back at him. "You're new around here but... let's just say him not shooting me between the eyes goes against everything he believes in. I’m probably only still alive because he didn’t want to... upset you.”

        “Nick, it was just a misunderstanding," she said softly.

        “You’re a smart kid so, I'm gonna... trust your judgement but... bigotry is much more common than you think.”

        “If he gets to know you---”

        “No...” Nick shook his head and sighed. “You're so wise, yet so naive. You know that?”

        She stared at him in confusion, not entirely sure what to even say.

        “You wanna see the good in people. And give them a chance. I can tell. And that’s an honorable trait, don’t ever lose it. But... exercise a bit more caution. This world, it’s... brutal. And some people really need someone or something to blame for why things are the way they are.”

        Nora nodded, suddenly feeling quite foolish. Nick seemed to notice.

        “Sorry, I didn’t mean to lecture you, I just feel protective cause... _y’know_.”

        “No it’s OK. You’re right.” She ran her hands through her hair. “I... I’m new here and I don’t know all the... nuances of this world. Culture shock I guess.”

        “The thing is, although it hurts my feelings I can’t really blame them. I hope you never have to find out what they know, but... kinda feels inevitable too.”

        Her eyes widened. “Inevitable to dislike you?" she said in a scandalized whisper.

        “No!” Nick said quickly as though he was startled too, “No I... I meant to truly understand why they fear something like me so much.”

        “I’m still trying to understand. From what I’m gathering... the synths who look like you... do really bad things.”

        “Hun, that’s probably the nicest way you could put it. No, they don’t just do ‘bad things’, they slaughter entire communities.”

        She felt a strange chill run through her.

        “Is that why you wouldn’t let me go into where Kellogg was hiding?" she asked. They’d followed the kidnapper’s trail of cigars and bloody bandages to a small clinic, but Nick had pulled the overzealous woman away, insisting a retreat.

        “Yeah. The place was swimming with Institute synths, and we have enough trouble with half-wit raiders.” He scowled, “And speaking of trouble, if Brotherhood soldiers are roamin’ around...”

        “As far as I know, it’s just Danse and some scouts," she said tentatively. “I don’t think they’d like... attack us or anything.”

        “I always hope the outfit will help people make the distinction between us, cause Gen 2's don’t ever disguise themselves. But as you can see...” He gave a resigned shrug.

        She suddenly understood Nick’s brassy conduct and pointed tone towards Danse. Nick was hurt. Scared. Most likely used to walking on eggshells and hoping he didn’t get shot on sight. And finally he could take out his aggression on a man he deemed a ‘bigot’, knowing Nora would never let any harm come to him.

        “Nick?”

        “Hmm.”

        “If I’d known all this when I met you... I would’ve still been your friend.”

        “Ah kiddo.” He gave her a sad smile, “Even if that’s not a hundred percent true, the sentiment still means more than you know.”

        “Well, why don’t we put that uh, _drama_ in the past, and focus on us.”

        Nick squared his shoulders playfully like he was coming back around. “Can’t say no to that.”

        “Right." She clapped her hands together. “To the first order of business then.”

        “What’s that?" he asked, peering at her.

        “What’d you bring me?” She grinned.

        He laughed, and lead her over to the sitting area. “Gifts.”

        “Gifts? It’s not Christmas _yet_.”

        “Nah, it’s more necessities than anything.”

        She flopped down on the sofa and picked up what appeared to be a collapsed cardboard box, held together with duct tape and string. It was much heavier than she expected, Nick’s strong arms carrying it with such ease. He leaned over the back of the couch and watched as she pulled out an army jacket and a few pieces of combat armor.

        “These look brand new," she said in awe.

        “Should be. There’s a few military storerooms no scavvers have broken into yet, on account of their weak hacking skills.”

        Nora ran her fingers over the smooth polymer. She knew Nate had worn armor like this when deployed. After her impromptu combat training and now her possession of near identical equipment, she suddenly felt a bit closer to him than she had in years.

        “Try it on,” Nick said.

        Nora put the jacket on atop her thin sweater and slipped the armor over her head.

        “It fits perfectly," she said, gleefully stretching her arms and mimicking combat poses. “I mean, I’ll probably wear the Vault suit under it all, but that’s not gonna make a difference at all.”

        “I uh, mentally took your measurements.”

        She felt both impressed and naturally perturbed.

        “If you were any other man I might slap you for that," she said severely, but then giggled as she saw the fear in Nick’s face. “I’m just giving you a hard time.”

        “No, u-understandable. Maybe that _was_ a tad over the line.”

        “Hey, if you keep finding me new stuff to wear, you can take my measurements anytime.” She clicked her tongue and winked. He looked up at the ceiling like he was trying to hide his amusement. “Too bad you didn’t bring me any candy," she added.

        “Oh!” Nick dug into his coat pocket, and pulled out a rectangular object. He tossed it to her, and she realized it was a sealed pack of gum. “To keep that smart mouth of your’s busy.”

        “OK, Mr. ‘Sass the Man While at Gunpoint’.”

        Nick gave a sigh of surrender, and then pursed his lips.

        “ _Bah_ , I should apologize to you. Should’ve taken more precautions rather than barge in here," he said. “Though I just assumed the power armor outside was yours.”

        “Nah I hate walking in them. Feel like I’m trapped in a tin can.”

        “Ha. Story of my life.” Nick smirked.

        “Anyway, I accept your apology," she said, “And honestly, had I known it was gonna get tense... Or that you were even showing up...”

        “I radioed but no one answered,” Nick replied.

        “We’ve been kind of scattered to the wind.”

        “Thought if you weren’t around I might as well just leave your armor here,” Nick said. "You weren't here last time I dropped by either."

        “Yeah. Sorry. I was out with Preston.”

        “Preston.” Nick sounded slightly relieved. “Now _that’s_ a name I trust.”

        “Would you rather me learn from him than someone like Danse?" she asked.

        “Well I’m not gonna tell you who you can and can’t take up with--”

        “Danse is not important to me," she said soberly, her voice a bit rougher than anticipated.

        Nick’s head turned sharply. His eyes locked on hers and for the first time she felt the urge to look away.

        She swallowed. “I’d rather you feel _comfortable_ than have me, your partner, run around with someone who is... _intolerant_.”

        “I mean... I can’t say for sure what he does and doesn’t personally believe. But, all I know is the cause he lives for would want something like me destroyed in an instant. They think AI is an abomination of sorts.”

        “That’s a little more intense than just being afraid of assassins.” Her lips twitched as a funny notion crossed her mind. “Disliking synths that much is kind of a weird personal prejudice for him to have. I mean, if anyone’s a robot I’d suspect it to be him.”

        Nick tilted his head. “How’s that?”

        “Do you hear the way he talks? ‘As you wish, ma’am’," she mimicked in a deep voice, and then laughed. “Anyway, I’d much rather hang out with someone witty like you.”

        The corners of his mouth upturned and he ambled away like he was inspecting the room.

        “So, kid, how you feel?" he said as if he were changing the subject, “Rested? Fed? Fit?”

        “More or less, I guess.” She exhaled. “More now that I have some proper armor.”

        “You uh... you about ready to pick up the trail?”

        “Yeah.”

        “When?”

        “ASAP.”

        Nick turned back and raised his eyebrows. “You sure? I mean, _good_ , but...”

        “I’m awake. I’m fed. I’ve limbered up.” She gave a small laugh and then the weight of the situation started dawning on her. “I’ve been having actual dreams about confronting him for days now.”

        “Well... if you’re chompin’ at the bit, then pack your bags, kiddo. Time waits for none of us.”

        “Yeah, lemme get changed real quick," she said.

        She took off the military garb and the sweater, revealing her tank top underneath.

        Nick’s eyes went to her chest and she was confused for a moment, before remembering what hung around her neck.

        “Oh.” She slowly picked up the golden ring, “It’s... Nate’s wedding band. I found a chain the other day and I... thought I’d keep it with me. Close to my heart.”

        “That’s nice,” Nick replied softly.

        She could sense the sadness radiating off of him. Nick must have lost people. From this life, and his old. As she twiddled the ring between her fingers and backed into the hallway she wondered if the human Nick had been in love. And how much he’d lost.

        When Nora returned she wore her Vault suit and a much more cheerful face for him. She set a pack on the kitchen island and started filling it with food.

        “How’d your other case go?" she asked.

        “Ah. Well. Turns out her husband wasn’t being extorted, he was just spending that money on uh... extramarital activities.”

        “Yikes. Some things never change huh?”

        “Yeah. Not news you wanna break to a dame with two kids, but I know she can do better for herself than slum it with a cheater.”

        “Damn straight,” Nora replied.

        “So uh... what have you been up to?”

        “Tagging along. Being a nuisance," she quipped, and then looked up at him. “Helping people.”

        He smiled fondly.

        “And learning a lot," she continued. “I met a cage fighter who taught me hand-to-hand. See?” She flexed her skinny arm and the slightest muscle bulged.

        “Well would you look at that. I didn’t know there was a gun show in town.”

        “Stop," she giggled. “Don’t make fun of me.”

        “I’m sorry," he laughed. “But really, I am impressed. Take it from a guy with no muscles.”

        “You have an excuse.”

        “Hey, I mean I’ve never been in shape ever.”

        Her eyes lit up. “Were you chubby?”

        “Let’s just say when Nick was in school people used to make jokes about the parallel between the name Valentine and cherubs.”

        She beamed. “I bet you were the cutest.”

        “Hopefully any record has been destroyed in atomic fire.”

        “Aww," she whined. “I would’ve loved to see.”

        “What about you?”

        “Ugly baby. Ugly kid.”

        “Doubt it. With those eyes?”

        She screwed up her mouth, almost relieved that their banter was so easy to fall back into after being apart.

        ----

        Nora left a note for Codsworth, being somewhat vague about why she and the detective were heading back out. She didn't know for certain what awaited them, nor did she want to get his hopes up. Once they left her house, she asked Nick if they should bring Dogmeat along, but Nick quickly vetoed it, citing their mission might be too dangerous.

        “Besides, I dunno how easily an attack dog could sink its teeth into a synth.”

        “Be there in a sec, then," she said, veering off slightly.

        “Hmm?”

        “I wanna say bye to Dogmeat.”

        “Alright.” Nick smiled, and continued up the road.

        She found the dog waiting on the lawn outside the Long’s residence, seemingly hoping they’d bring him scraps of whatever was cooking inside. He perked up his head and wagged his tail.

        “Hey, boy," she cooed, kneeling down to pet the German Shepherd, “Nick and I are gonna bring you back a best friend, OK?”

        Dogmeat whined quietly, as if he understood the danger she was about to face.

        The sad brows resembled a certain Paladin. And come to think of it, a lot about Danse’s face and puppy-like disposition reminded her of Nate. And he was a military man to boot. But unlike Nate he'd found excuses to hate. Hate people like her dear Valentine.

        She got to her feet and slowly followed in the detective’s footsteps.

        No human man had ever given her his coat or taken her out to dinner and asked for nothing in return. Nor had anyone ever traversed the harshest and most dangerous terrain for her. It didn’t matter what Nick was, he was the kindest gentlest soul she’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. She wished more people could see it too. And it hurt her heart to think anyone could have anything less than deep fondness for him, let alone malice.

        She rushed up to his side and leaned against him slightly.

        “Hey, kiddo," he said softly. “Don’t be afraid now. We’re in this together.”

        ---

        The building had been a looming presence in her dreams but still she misremembered it as looking a lot less… ominous. Maybe the addition of the crows were to blame, perched on the walls that surrounded the parking lot like an evil fortress.

        She stood, gun at the ready, with her back against the wall. Nick made them wait, for what felt like an eternity to her pounding heart and anxious stomach, to make sure no one was coming in or out and ruin the upper hand they possessed. But through quick observation it was clear; someone was definitely inside. They witnessed the shadows pass by the shattered windows. Heard whoever rifling through something or other.

        “OK… time to move in," he muttered. Nick grabbed her arm gently before she could turn the corner. “Hey, no matter what happens in there…” he said with a hint of sadness, “I got your back.”

        It was both reassuring and nerve wracking to hear, but she locked eyes with him and nodded.

        “And spit out that gum," he added, in a more sober tone. “If you start choking in the middle of a gunfight that’s the end of you either way.”

        ---

        “No. No, no, no," she whispered.

        The clinic appeared to be abandoned, and had been for a while. To their utter dismay the ‘person’ inside turned out to be no more than a pair of birds tearing through fresh garbage. Nora watched helplessly as Nick checked each room with robotic precision, his police training fully visible.

        “This can’t be happening," she said feeling progressively more sick to her stomach, as each room came up empty.

        “Unless they’re damn good at hiding...” Nick said, his back towards her in the final doorway. “I’m afraid it is.”

        She took a sharp breath through her teeth and lowered her weapon as the disappointment fully hit her.

        “I was toying with the idea of coming back alone...” Nick said hesitantly, “But last time I tried something that dumb I got locked in a Vault.”

        “This is _my_ fault, Nick, if it didn’t take me so long--”

        “This dust has been disturbed, but there’s a new layer over it. Even if we came back earlier there’s no certainty they’d be here.” His eyes darted around the room like he was trying to find the answers written on the walls. “Maybe they got wise to us. Flew the coop rather than fought.”

        “I should’ve brought the damn dog," she said. “We gotta go back--”

        “This place has been deserted for a few days... and we’ve had quite a few rainy windstorms since then.”

        She whipped around to face him. “What are you saying? Are you saying they’re just _gone?_ ”

        “I’m saying... as an ex-cop... that windy conditions and a place with no vegetation...”

        The mournful cadence to his voice told her everything. She felt as if the gravity increased in the room, or everything was starting to topple sideways. She nearly fell back but caught herself against the reception counter.

        “ _Easy, easy!”_ Nick urged. “Why don’t you sit down, you’re getting jelly legs.”

        She stumbled to the waiting room chair, her vision blurred from tears and the dizzy feeling that was slowly overcoming her.

        She screamed an expletive that rarely ever escaped her lungs and her head flopped forward like the last bit of her life force had been expelled along with it.

        “I’m sorry,” Nick said so quietly she could’ve easily mistaken it for the wind.

        “I should’ve confronted that bastard when I had the chance," she moaned with her hands over her face. “But I wasn’t strong enough. God, I abandoned my baby.”

        “No. If you’d gone in, you’d be dead. We’d _both_ be, 'cause I would’ve... I would’ve protected you with everything I had.”

        The words struck her brain like a gong and rang loudly in her ears, nearly startling her out of her dizzy stupor.

        “But Shaun is--”

        “They took your boy for a reason. I’m sure he’s fine,” Nick said, with such confidence it soothed her. “But you’re all Shaun has left, and... and what good are you to him dead?”

        Nora sucked in her cheeks and nodded.

        Nick was not just a synth detective, he had been implanted with all the knowledge and experience of a human cop. He knew what he was talking about. This wasn’t his first missing person case and, unfortunately, it definitely wasn’t his last. She took a few deep breaths, trying to let the notion wash over her.

        “I’m gonna take a look around.”

        “What, d’you think they left a note?" she snapped.

        He stared back at her blankly. “I know we’re behind the eight ball on this one, but it can’t hurt.”

        She looked down at her feet quickly. “Sorry.”

        “It’s alright,” Nick replied. “I understand the frustration.”

        He ducked into one of the clinic exam rooms, and she pulled up her knees to her chin. The confrontation she’d been mentally and physically preparing herself for would have to wait another day.

        ---

        The seasoned detective’s search didn’t turn up much, besides some free medical supplies Nick stored away in her pack. All the kidnapper and his synthetic bodyguards left, other than crow ravaged garbage, was some dried blood and “ _Whatever the hell this thing is,_ ” Nick said as he held up a strangely futuristic two-pronged instrument.

        “Let’s just go," she said while vigorously chewing on a piece of gum.

        “Where to?”

        “I dunno. Home? Your place? The bottom of a bottle?”

        “Heh. I can get ya out on the roof, if needed,” Nick said softly.

        “The what?”

        “Drunk off your ass," he said from the back of his hand as if someone might hear.

        She laughed, feeling her tension ease slightly. “Well, I might take you up on that.”

        “So. Take your pick. East?” He pointed with one arm. “North?” He pointed with the other. “Don’t recommend South or West cause I dunno what horrors lurk past my usual radius.”

        “I’m already packed for longer than _a day_.” She sighed. “I don’t want to go back home with my tail between my legs. Take me on an adventure, Nick.”

        He dropped his arms. “An adventure?”

        “I dunno... just get my mind off of...” She made broad motions with her hand, “ _this._ ”

        “Well... if that’s what you want...” He gave a cartoonish shrug, before strolling past her, “I’m sure I can find some mischief we can get into.”

        ---

        They wandered aimlessly for a half hour, Nora still unsure as to where she wanted to go, and Nick hesitant to lead her too far away from a warm bed. He tried to cheer her up with anecdotes about being a robot, something she normally found fascinating. But she was only half-listening, her mind distracted with more ‘what-ifs’.

        The barrier of crumbling buildings was gone as they ventured further into the wasteland sprawl, and they were now unshielded from elements. A gust of air stung her eyes and blew dust into her nose. She sneezed loudly, accidentally spitting out her gum in the process. Nick swiveled back to look at her and then chuckled as if she were a dog that did something amusing.

        “We’re not gonna get far tonight. Well, _I could_ , but you won’t. Wind chill itself will be absolutely brutal. Let’s shoot for that rock face over there. Build you a fire.”

        She felt strangely fragile at the notion. Like her limitations as an organic human could be holding Nick back. He was older in demeanor, and complained about joints and twinging wires, but still his mechanical body could run circles around her.

        There was a slight divot in the rock, though not deep enough to be an animal cave of any sort. It would shelter her from the worst of the wind, so long as the direction didn’t change too drastically. Nick was crouched down, attempting to start the campfire for the night. Usually the task came easily for her, due to her years as a girl scout, but tonight her hands were frozen stiff.

        Her new combat armor weighed down her shoulders like it had become twenty pounds heavier. She took it off with numb fumbling fingers and unceremoniously tossed it aside. She may have been dressed like her late husband but she certainly wasn’t as strong as him, even after her crash course with Preston and Cait and Paladin Danse.

        She rubbed her hands together trying to regain the warmth in her digits.

        “I’m tryin’ hun,” Nick said, clicking a lighter over and over, flame extinguishing with each gust.

        He looked at her apologetically, like he felt guilt that his cold hands could never warm her own.

        She gave him a tiny smile.

        “Might have to sacrifice a smoke for this one," he grumbled, reaching into his pocket.

        “Sorry," she replied.

        “Don’t be. Just a residual habit. I’ll live,” Nick said, taking a drag before flicking it into the pile of dried grass.

        Nora turned away and walked a few paces, arching her stiff back muscles. She heard the tell tale crackling sound and quiet hiss of success.

        Something way far off on the evening’s horizon caught her eye.

        “What is that?" she asked in soft awe.

        “Hmm.”

        “ _That,_ ” she repeated, pointing.

        A light shimmered over the mountains, like some sort of aurora, but the light source appeared to be from the earth rather than the sky.

        “The Glowing Sea,” Nick replied, his voice sounding slightly rough.

        “It’s beautiful.”

        “In a disturbing way I suppose," he mumbled.

        “What do you mean?”

        “Kid... um... that’s ground zero right there. Where the bomb struck.”

        “Oh.” A chill rippled through her that wasn’t from the air. That aura was still the most beautiful thing she’d laid eyes on, but now it also seemed threatening and almost like it was taunting her.

        “All that light in the crater is fallout. The radiation that blows in with the storms still, after two centuries.”

        “I saw it when it happened," she whispered.

        “You _did?_ ” Nick replied incredulously, and then groaned. “Ah jeez, I... I don’t even know what to say.”

        She could see the colossal mushroom cloud burned into her mind. Hear the screams of her neighbors and the sobs echoing off the Vault walls as everyone realized the world as they knew it was gone.

        “Where were you?" she inquired.

        “Oh... my memories were uploaded a week or so before. I... I dunno what happened to me--- to _him_.”

        Somehow the notion made her stomach lurch. She wondered how he had even coped with everything he’d been through. Nick kept insisting it was no big deal. Kept separating himself from the man he inherited an entire identity from. But how much of that was true?

        Now her empathy for poor Nick’s plight was toppling down onto the weight of her own horrors. She took a deep breath that shuddered more than she’d hoped.

        “Are you OK?” Nick asked softly, now approaching her.

        She waved her hand but the tears were building up too much pressure.

        “Oh you sweet thing, come here,” Nick said, before bringing her into a hug.

        It felt good to be in someone’s arms again. Nick’s synthetic body was sturdy, with little give. Truly like wrapping her arms around a mannequin rather than a living person. But unlike a statue he could hold her back, and she desperately needed a hug.

        Her body started shaking and she felt the fabric under her cheeks becoming damp.

        “You’re doing good. You’re doing real good. I’m proud of you.”

        She tightened her fists around the back of his coat “I'm scared.”

        “I know," he said gently, “Take it from someone who... lost someone. Who’s lost _a lot_. It's OK not to be OK. Because what happened to you was _not_ OK. But one day, it’ll be better. And you got me.” He pulled back slightly to look at her, “I’ll be here as long as you need, alright?”

        She nodded and sniffed, trying to regain her composure after feeling like her guts had been ripped out.

        “C’mon kid, you need to eat something," he said, leading her back towards their camp.

        ---

        The two sat by the fire that struggled somewhat in the wind but refused to give out, her legs resting against his. She needed to be close to someone right now, and though their emotional bond grew stronger every day she just wanted to feel him too. She leaned into him more.

        “What’s chewin’ on ya?" he queried.

        “I just... I can’t believe this... loss,” she said. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

        “Don't be surprised if it gets worse.”

        “That's not very comforting," she grumbled.

        “I know. But I'm trying to prepare you, from experience. But trust me when I say... it'll get easier. And the color will come back to the world. But you must be patient.”

        She sighed as she scraped her TV dinner around with a spoon.

        “So, what now?" she mused softly, “Where do we go from here?”

        “Well... we put out a BOLO with our trusted friends. We keep our eyes peeled. We find things to keep us from falling into a pit of despair while we wait.”

        “That... that sounds so...” She made a face of disdain.

        “Hey. What’d I say about doom and gloom?” Nick said firmly.

        “It’s just... if I take a step back like that... I feel like I'm abandoning him.”

        “No. The only way you abandon him is when you stop caring. Hell, you don’t even have to go on these investigative excursions with me. None of my other clients ever have. So that’s worth something.”

        She exhaled loudly and ran her hand through her hair again.

        “I know I'm the detective, but like I said... you call the shots on how we play this. Cause it’s your kid.” He lit another cigarette, “If you wanna push yourself to near death scouring every corner of the earth... we’ll do it. If you want to put it all up to fate and sip Mai Tais on the beach... say the word. Or anything in between... Well, you get the idea.”

        “Can we sip Mai Tais _while_ scouring the earth?" she asked with a tired laugh.

        “Hey, there you go. That’s the pulp detective credo,” Nick said, elbowing her gently.

        “Nick... If I’d known there were men like you...” She stopped, swallowing her words slightly.

        She wasn’t quite sure _what_ she wanted to say, as if there was a blurry page in front of her, and as hard as she squinted she couldn’t decipher all the words. Just things like ‘safe’, and ‘content’. And the strangest pang of longing.

        “Hmm?" he queried, her pause a little too large.

        “I dunno, my brain is just... frazzled. Anyway, you’re too sweet to be a pulp detective," she said, putting her head against his shoulder.

        “ _Bah_.”

        “And thanks for the hug earlier... I really needed one.”

        “Well... So happens I’ve been wanting to do that since that first night in my office.”

        “Really?”

        “Yeah. I didn’t ‘cause I wanted to keep things professional. But, well... you’re not just a client anymore. You’re my friend now. And if anyone in this world is deserving of a hug, it’s you. I'm so proud of you. Not everyone could handle this with the strength and grace you have.”

        She felt flustered, and wasn’t sure how to respond. Instead she shoveled food into her mouth.

        The stomach churning loss was starting to dissipate and she realized just how lucky she was, not only to have Nick as her companion through all this, but to be alive. If she didn’t respect his veteran experience so much she knew she would've barged into that clinic guns blazing.

        "If I had died, would you drop the case?" she said suddenly.

        He looked at her. "I believe doing good is worth it... even if no one is around to see it."

        She smiled. That was the final reassurance her broken heart needed.

        "But don't die, alright? I... I really like the novelty of not being the only kid from the '70's anymore. Ghouls notwithstanding."

        "Is that all?" she scoffed. He gave a mischievous laugh and ruffled her hair. "Got any cases in the pipe for us?"

        "Are you... _up_ for that?"

        "Being able to solve something will make me feel not... like a failure."

        "You're not a failure, kiddo," he said. "These things happen. Cases go cold, and... one day you're just sitting on a bench eatin' a sandwich then lo-and-behold there's the perp, waiting for the next bus outta town."

        "Is that a true story?"

        "Yeah. But the version I told everyone else was much more heroic."

        She laughed softly and then made a wistful hum.

        "Hmm?" Nick questioned.

        "Sandwich." She sighed.

        "Ha! A girl after my own heart."

        Consequently her heart felt like it was filling back up after being crushed yet again. She wondered in what sort of state she'd be in if it weren't for Nick's comforting presence and charms. She couldn't quite understand his reasons but, like Nate, she felt like he truly believed in her.

        "If... If I'm going to really do this with you. Be your partner, I mean... then I need to make sure nothing like this happens again because of me. I need to be sharper. Stronger."

        "Alright, then. The 'Valentine School of Investigation' is open for enrollment."

        She smiled and he winked at her.

        "I missed you, Nick," she said softly.

        His glowing eyes flickered towards the ground. "I missed you too."

        "Sometimes I think maybe this was fate," she said, gazing at the green aurora again. "Maybe we were always supposed to meet, just in another life."

        Nick took another drag of his cigarette and she felt his cold metal hand brush against her own. It rested beside hers deliberately, as though he was scared to touch her skin. She placed her pinky lightly atop his, as if to tell him she was not afraid of what he was. Out of all the strange and alien things in this world, he was one she welcomed gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I try to stick to canon, I diverted a bit from it because the very video game pacing on the main quest felt not only a bit rushed but didn't have real world consequences. I mean you can ignore it for an indefinite amount of times (in game years even) and the 'man on the run' just stays put. (I also struggled with Fort Hagan on my multiple attempts and got my ass handed to me even though I was over level 30... synths, man. This Nora would not be able to fight her way though there so early in her journey.)
> 
> Anyway, I've been writing nonstop since NaNo, so I'm taking a week off. But I've got two holiday themed fics going up on their respective weekends, so there's that. Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
